


all our own

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, author apologises for nothing, i don't know what to tell you, not quite angst, not quite fluff, some of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: a conversation in the early morning hours
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	all our own

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been sitting in my drafts folder for _months_ after hearing the song it's named after. decided to finally write it. i hope you enjoy~~

The faded light of predawn was peeking through the mostly drawn curtains. Iruka laid in bed, still wrapped in Kakashi’s arms, his head laying on Kakashi’s chest. His fingers traced nonsensical patterns across the other side of Kakashi’s chest, connecting the random scars that littered the pale skin. 

Iruka’s whispered voice broke the quiet of the morning, “we shouldn’t do this.” 

Kakashi would have thought he had imagined it if it wasn’t for the way Iruka’s heart was beating a staccato rhythm. His fingers paused on their way through Iruka’s hair as he made a noise of discontent, vibrating his chest. 

Iruka raised his head, causing Kakashi’s hand to press against his scalp. Rich, brown eyes met a solitary grey one. 

“I don’t want to be the one to say it’s wrong.” 

Kakashi said, “then don’t.” 

Iruka sighed softly. “It’s not that simple. There are so many factors and...” he trailed off, looking down. He couldn’t keep looking into Kakashi’s face, bare for him to see, the expression of love and pain warring with each other. It was such an open expression compared to his normally guarded one that it filled Iruka with an ache. His voice was still quiet when he spoke again, “it’s dangerous. For you. For me.” 

“I’ll protect you with my life, Iruka.” 

“That’s one of the problems, Kakashi,” Iruka huffed. “I don’t want you to die because of me.” 

Kakashi was incredulous as he asked, “you think not being together would change that? It wouldn’t matter if we were together or not, if I had to, I would die for you, Iruka. I care about you and nothing can change that.” 

Iruka looked up quickly, his palm flat against Kakashi’s chest. He could feel the man’s heart racing, the rhythm matching his own. 

“These other problems you are thinking of... they don’t matter, Iruka. We are the only two in this that matter. Don’t you deserve to be happy? Would this not make you happy?” 

There was a slight crack in Kakashi’s voice. A single tear escaped from the closed eyelid covering the Sharingan. It broke Iruka’s heart just a little. 

“Kakashi, even when you make me so mad, I can't speak, I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you,” Iruka reached up to stroke Kakashi's cheek. “No one has made me this happy before and no one can make me this happy again.” 

“Then forget about the reasons why we shouldn’t do this,” Kakashi turned his head to place a soft kiss in Iruka's palm before murmuring, “let us be happy together, in a world we can call our own.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i thrive on kudos and comments. 
> 
> find me on [ tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
